


Caribbean Blue

by AgentCoop



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ash goes to the Caribbean, Beach Sex, Bottom Ash Lynx, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop
Summary: Ash follows Blanca to the Caribbean to tell him exactly what he wants.ORBlanca fucks Ash in a beach chair by the ocean.





	Caribbean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a 100 Twitter Follower thank you!

The hot sand spread beneath his feet as he padded out towards the ocean. The path was narrow, surrounded by drooping trees, but he could hear the wash of water from not far in the distance.

This side of the island was quiet, was more exclusive. Ash wasn’t sure if it was privately owned by one of those awful corporation all-in-one retreat type of places, or if it was actually just land for any of the public to enjoy. Either way, he appreciated the beauty of the sunlight, and the sparkling teals and blues of the ocean, and the occasional burst of frenzied motion as a stray lizard or chicken ran out in front of his feet. 

He emerged from the heavily jungled path to blazingly white sand, the sound of the waves lapping at the earth, and a single beach chair in his sight—red and white striped, garish against the natural beauty of the landscape. Ash smiled, ran a hand through his blond hair as it blew across his face, and walked on.

“You came,” Blanca said, before Ash had come into view—before Ash’s footsteps should even have been heard. Blanca’s voice was quiet, but a low baritone that carried on the wind. He didn’t sound surprised. He didn’t sound pleased. He didn’t sound upset.

It was only a statement of a fact.

“I came,” Ash said, stepping in front of the chair and deliberately blocking the sunlight, casting his mentor in shadow. Blanca sat there, darkly brown in the sunlight. His chest was bare, his legs were bare, all that he wore was a black Speedo swimsuit. Ash could see the outline of his cock through the fabric of it already, enormous even though soft, and he started to sweat.

“How unexpected,” Blanca said with a smile. He dog-eared the page of the book he was reading, and set it softly down in the sand.

“You’ll ruin your books doing that,” Ash chastised. 

“Is that so?” Blanca asked. 

“Someone I knew long ago once told me to respect my books as though they were the journals that contained the essence of life,” Ash said. “That someone was you. Hypocrite.” He moved to the side then, letting the sunshine light on Blanca’s face before he’d had a chance to raise a hand. It was a move of petulance, a move of boyish ego, and he laughed with the way Blanca wrinkled his nose at the sudden blinding light.

“I’ve said many things,” Blanca said. “You’ve never obeyed them before. Why start now?”

Ash stepped forward, watching him for a moment. Watching the way wisps of hair pulled from his long, dark ponytail and danced at his face. Watching the way his brown eyes sparkled with the reflection of ocean water. Watching the way his chest moved with every breath—up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Ash swallowed.

“Was there something I can do for you, Ash?” Blanca said.

Ash closed his eyes, letting the sound of Blanca’s tongue at the end of his syllables wash over him. “Yeah,” he whispered. He stepped forward even closer, then swung a leg over Blanca’s lap, sat down, and fisted his hand in Blanca’s ponytail—pulling his face close. “I want what you would never give in New York. I want you.”

Their noses touched, their eyes were blazing—caught in a glance that thrummed with energy. Ash swallowed, and bent forward and pressed his lips against Blanca’s, tasting the faint salt of his sweat, the faint salt of the sea. 

Then Blanca wrapped a hand around Ash’s neck, pulling him closer, and he opened his mouth, letting Ash in. 

Their kiss deepened, Ash swallowing around Blanca’s lips, and Blanca’s tongue entering Ash’s mouth and he tasted of liquor, and of the memory of wintergreen, faded from one of the many mints Blanca would pop in his mouth to suck on—an oral fixation that Ash was obsessed with watching. Ash groaned into Blanca’s mouth, the tremors of want vibrating down his chest, down his stomach. He closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss even as his cock began to swell and harden against Blanca’s groin.

Blanca pulled back, pupils dilated with lust. “Ash,” he tried.

Ash watched the bob of his throat has he swallowed, unable to find words.

“Ash,” he said once more, then, “are you sure?”

Ash threw back his head in laughter, his golden hair brushing at his eyelashes. “I came to the Caribbean for you, Sergei,” he said.

Blanca’s eyes widened at the use of his name.

“I followed you, I chased you, I caught you,” Ash continued. His heart was rabbiting against his chest. He reached down to the hem of his t-shirt and drew it up, exposing pale skin, rosy nipples, the firmly muscled tautness of his abdomen. He pulled the shirt over his head even as Blanca inhaled shakily, and pressed a hand against his chest. “Yes,” Ash murmured.

Blanca let his finger glide down Ash’s chest, stroking a line against his flesh that burned with need. He stopped just above Ash’s navel, circling it once, toying at the fine hairs that led even lower. 

“Sergei,” Ash whispered. “Please.”

Blanca pushed forward again, catching him deep in a kiss for the second time. 

Ash couldn’t help the pump of his hips against Blanca’s. He couldn’t help the low moan that escaped as Blanca toyed with the belt buckle at his hips. “Oh my god,” he murmured. “Sergei, please.”

“Wait,” Blanca said, bringing his hand up and pressing that finger against Ash’s lips. “Lose the pants.”

Ash nodded, struggling to stand as his cock pressed painfully against the denim. He carefully unbuckled his belt and laid it next to the chair. “Will anyone else come down that path?” he asked as he began to unbutton his jeans.

“No,” Blanca answered. “I own this section of beach. Which you would have known had you properly researched the area before coming to find me.”

“So sorry, _master_ ,” Ash snarked at him, sticking out his tongue. His jeans were sticking to his thighs as he tried to pull them off.

“Who wears denim to the ocean, kid?” Blanca chuckled.

Ash wrinkled his nose, finally tearing off the pants. “Do you want to do this or not, old man?” He growled. 

“Fiesty,” Blanca smiled. “Come here.”

Ash moved forward again, spreading his legs to stand over Blanca.

Blanca snagged the waistband of his briefs with his teeth, and pulled down, freeing Ash’s cock. 

He was so hard, and so impatient and he was already dripping pre-cum. 

Blanca curved a hand around Ash’s waist, drawing him closer, then licked at the head, tentatively, carefully. He looked up at Ash from under hooded eyes, and Ash groaned with pleasure. “Fuck,” he said. “Fuck, Sergei, I…I prepped back at the hotel, I…”

Blanca began to laugh. “You were so certain, my little lynx?” he questioned with a grin. 

“Fuck, I want you to fuck me, Sergei,” Ash admitted. His eyes were still pressed closed, his head was thrown back, he could feel the flush of humiliation starting at his shoulders and traveling up his neck to his cheeks, to his ears. “Please,” he said again.

Blanca kissed him gently at his hip bone, then licked along the line of it down once more to Ash’s cock. “Of course,” he murmured against Ash’s belly. He let go, and Ash stumbled backwards, ripping off his briefs. Blanca slid his hands under the smooth spandex of his bikini bottom and smoothly pushed them off his legs, his own dick springing forth, hard, and enormous, and hugely thick.

Ash moaned. It was a wanton sound, a sound of pure need, pure desire. He reached behind himself for a moment, fingering at his hole, feeling the slickness there from twenty minutes prior, when he’d fingered himself open with lube in desperate want.

Then he stepped forward and positioned himself above Blanca.

Blanca held his cock steady, waiting as Ash slowly lowered himself on top. As the head breached Ash’s hole, Blanca threw back his head and groaned. “Oh my god, kid. Oh my…fuck…Ash…”

Ash slowly lowered himself further, breathing with the stretch of it, swallowing as Blanca filled him completely. Once he’d taken him in completely, Ash began to rock, slowly at first, hand at his own cock, stroking and moving against Blanca’s chest. He buried his head against Blanca’s collarbone, kissing, then moaning with need. “Please touch me,” Ash murmured against Blanca’s shoulder. “Please…I need you to…I need you to—”

Blanca took Ash’s cock in his hand and another spurt of pre-cum coated them both, as Blanca worked his erection. 

“Oh my god,” Ash mouthed against skin. “Oh my god, Sergei, I’m gonna…I can’t hold it,”

“Wait,” Blanca groaned. “Wait, just a minute, just…oh fuck…oh fuck Ash I’m…” 

He burst into a moan so loud that Ash vibrated with it, and then Blanca was shuddering against him and Ash was coming to, thick spurts of come coating Blanca’s hand, coating his chest. His orgasm exploded through him and he just kept jerking against Blanca, gasping with the intensity. “Oh god,” he said. “Oh my god,” he gasped, struggling for breath.

Blanca moved a hand up to Ash’s hair, pulling his head to look directly in his eyes. “I’ve wanted this for so long,” he started.

Ash blinked. “You never…you never let me in New York…”

Blanca silenced him, pressing forward and kissing him deeply.

The crow of birds circling overhead carried on the wind, and the crash of waves in the distance was enormous, was all encompassing, as the sun shone down on the sparkling sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/agentcoop1)  
> Or [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/agentcoop1)  
> 


End file.
